Harry Potter i la venjança final
by Hell Cold
Summary: Després del cinquè any a Hogwarts, en Harry decideix entrenar-se pel seu compte i canvia la seva personalitat per venjar-se d'en Voldemort entrant a la guerra d'amagat. HarryxGinny, AU, M per escenes fortes i llenguatge fort.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: TOTS ELS LLOCS I PERSONATGES QUE SURTIN ALS LLIBRES DE _HARRY POTTER_ PERTANYEN A J.K. ROWLING I A WARNER BROS. NOMÉS ELS LLOCS I PERSONATGES INVENTATS PER L'AUTOR EM PERTANYEN.

**Hora de començar. Primer de tot vull aclarir que aquesta història, tot i ser una traducció al català, em pertany, ja que sóc l'autor original de **_**Harry Potter y la venganza final**_** i he decidit molestar-me a traduir-la en el meu idioma matern (ja que hi fan falta histories bones de **_**Harry Potter**_** en català, segons el meu parer).**

Cap. 1: Depressió estiuenca  
En un carrer de Surrey anomenat Privet Drive, hi havia una casa d'allò més normal, amb habitants d'allò més normals. Es tractava de la família Dursley, una família d'allò més normal. El senyor Dursley, que treballava de cap en una empresa de broques i trepants, tenia un ritme d'allò més normal. Cap ample, gairebé sense coll, bigoti de morsa i una mica gran. La seva dona, Petunia, que tenia una germana que havia mort "d'un accident de cotxe", era esprimatxada i tenia un coll de cavall amb què espiava els jardins. La parella tenia un fill anomenat Dudley, a qui malcriaven i mimaven, que era de la mida d'un catxalot a causa de lo gros que era. El seu fill, a qui volien molt, els enganyava bastant, ja que en realitat fumava, bevia, practicava vandalisme cada nit, etc. Però en aquesta família normal havia algú que no podem dir que sigui normal, ja que era un mag, però no un mag qualsevol. Es tractava del seu nebot, en Harry James Potter.  
I que feia un mag com Harry en una casa com aquella? Fem una mica d'història. A l'any d'edat, un mag tenebrós autodenominat Lord Voldemort va matar als seus pares, i després va intentar matar-lo a ell. Però al llançar el raig assassí, un encanteri activat pel sacrifici de la seva mare (que, a més, era la germana de Petunia) va fer que la maledicció rebotés i li donés al seu creador, llevant-li el cos i gairebé tots els poders. I, a causa d'un encanteri de sang, en ser Petunia tieta d'en Harry, el director de l'Escola de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts i Gran Mestre de l'Ordre del Fènix, l'Albus Dumbledore, el va deixar aquí perquè estigués protegit de Voldemort, sense importar-li com el tractessin. 

Encara que, a causa de les proteccions de Dumbledore, era el lloc més segur, en Harry no va trobar un lloc hospitalari al núm. 4 de Privet Drive, sinó tot el contrari. Els Dursley, una família de muggles (persones que no poden realitzar màgia) d'allò més normal, l'odiaven, cridaven i maltractaven amb totes les seves forces. I aquest any era bastant dolent per al jove. Si l'estiu passat ja va haver de presenciar la mort d'un alumne de Hogwarts, en Cedric Diggory, i la resurrecció de Lord Voldemort, el seu declarat arxienemic, utilitzant la seva pròpia sang. Ara, per culpa d'una trampa d'aquest últim, que li va fer creure que tenia al seu padrí capturat en la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics perquè agafés una profecia, havia perdut al seu padrí i el més proper a un pare que va tenir, Sírius Black, que es va haver de passar dotze anys a Azkaban per un crim que mai va cometre (la traïció dels Potter i l'assassinat fingit del veritable culpable, Ben Babbaw), a part d'haver de suportar les calúmnies del diari principal del món màgic, el _Periòdic Profètic_, que el va acusar de mentider i busca fames per dir que en Voldemort havia tornat. En resum, la vida d'en Harry no era molt alegre que puguem dir.  
Harry es va asseure al llit i va començar a plorar. "¡Maleïda sigui! Per què vaig haver d'anar a la Conselleria? Ha mort per culpa meva "va pensar. No volia viure. Només volia tornar a veure al seu padrí, als seus pares, que van morir per protegir-lo. Va intentar adormir-se, però al cap de cinc minuts es va despertar. Maleïts malsons, no el deixaven dormir en pau. Era sempre el mateix. Veia al seu padrí lluitant contra la Bellatrix Lestrange i després queia pel vel, mentre no podia fer res. Va mirar el rellotge. Eren les dues del matí, i encara es trobava despert, tot i les ulleres de cansament que mostrava. Va pensar en la profecia. Encara la recordava sencera "Aquell amb el poder per derrotar el Senyor Tenebrós s'acosta ... nascut dels que l'han desafiat tres vegades, el Senyor tenebrós el marcarà com un igual, però tindrà un poder que el Senyor Tenebrós no té. I un dels dos matarà a l'altre per que cap dels dos pot viure mentre l'altre visqui" Com se suposava que mataria en Voldemort? Al final, veient que quedant-se quiet no faria res, va decidir vestir-se amb la roba més còmoda que tingués (encara que igualment li venia 3 o 4 talles gran, ja era del seu cosí perquè els seus oncles no volien gastar diners en ell) i va sortir sigil·losament per no despertar als seus oncles i se'n va anar al jardí, i va començar a donar unes voltes corrent, per cansar una mica. Als vint minuts estava fet pols i suat, i va decidir intentar uns abdominals i unes flexions, encara que només va aconseguir fer 20 de cada. "Eh! Per què no faig això fins posar-me en forma? "Va dir en veu baixa per si mateix. Va continuar uns cinc minuts més corrent, fins que, rebentat i suat, va decidir anar a dormir.  
-¡ NEN, DESPERTA! -Va sentir. Sens dubte, era veu era del seu oncle Vernon.  
-Ja vaig -va respondre. No estava d'humor per discutir amb el seu oncle.  
-Escolta, anem a estar tot el dia fora. No toquis res d'aquí, d'acord? -Va deixar anar el seu oncle. "Com si fos a tocar alguna cosa", va pensar Harry.  
-D 'acord, estaré fora, aniré a donar unes voltes. -Va respondre.  
Harry va agafar la seva còpia de les claus i se'n va anar a tirar-se una carrera pel parc de les Magnòlies. Obligant-se a si mateix a resistir, als vint minuts el dolor de les seves cames començava a fer-se insuportable. Va parar, va agafar aire, i va donar uns salts movent en cercle els braços per estirar, i d'un salt es va aferrar a la barra dels gronxadors, i va fer unes flexions de braços. "Quina calor!" Va baixar de la barra, es va treure la samarreta, que li venia 4 talles gran pel fet que era del seu cosí, i la va lligar a la cintura a manera de cinturó. Va recolzar els seus braços en un banc i va començar a fer flexions de tríceps, fins que, esgotat, es va asseure al banc. Encara li quedava treball dur si volia posar-se en forma, i encara era molt d'hora, així que va anar a una font que hi havia a la placeta, va beure aigua, i va continuar corrent, suportant el dolor que li causava el cansament.  
En arribar a casa, va menjar alguna cosa (el suficient com per reposar energia però que els seus oncles no s'assabentessin), es va dutxar i, mort de cansament i de dolor per les agulletes, va decidir anar a dormir una estona. No es va adonar que els seus "familiars" van arribar i sense adonar-se'n, va dormir tota la nit de tirada sense tenir malsons.  
Així van passar quatre dies tranquils. Cada matí, a les sis i mitja, s'aixecava, preparava el dinar per a ell i la seva "família", ja que ell no considerava als Dursley familiars seus, i sortia a fer exercici, tornant només per sopar. La seva rutina era sortir i córrer durant una hora, per agafar resistència. Després, després d'uns estiraments (mes valia no lesionar-se), es penjava a la barra i feia flexions de braços i esquena, per a després fer els exercicis de sòl (lumbars, flexions i abdominals). Després d'una altra pausa per agafar aire, feia uns esprints per millorar la velocitat, i així fins a la nit. Després de mirar-se al mirall, va veure que els músculs se li començaven a marcar. Va somriure. Si seguia així, aviat superaria la depressió i es faria més forta. Només estava a casa dels Dursley per dormir i sopar, la resta ho passava corrent i fent exercici. Estava estirat al llit, llegint un dels seus llibres, ja que aprofitava les nits per repassar tot el que havia donat a Hogwarts, quan dos mussols van entrar a la seva habitació i van deixar tres sobres. Es va col·locar uns guants i va obrir el primer. Era una carta Dumbledore.  
-Vegem que vol dir el barbut aquest -va dir en veu baixa per si. Havia pres el costum de referir-se al vell director com "El barbes", el "barbut", o qualsevol nom malsonant que se li passés. 

_Estimat Harry__  
__Suposo que la mort de Sírius va haver derrumbarte bastant, tot i que no ets l'únic.__T'escric perquè t'animis una mica, i dir-te que el dia 5 de juliol anirem per portar-te a Grimmauld Place, on estaràs fins a la tornada a Hogwarts.__Sé que no voldràs anar-hi, però és per la teva seguretat, necessites estar protegit.__  
__Parlant d'altres coses, he sentit que estàs fent exercici.__Sempre va bé per posar-te en forma (i de pas per posar-te guapo i fer el que feia el teu pare), però et recomanaria que deixessis de fer-ho fora de Privet Drive, ja que poden atacar-els Cavallers de la mort.__En tot cas, tens el jardí de casa teva, i intentarem fer alguna cosa en les casernes.__Per canviar d'aires, et comunico que t'han escollit capità de l'equip de Gryffindor.__Espero que no li fallis a Minerva ia casa teva.__  
__Atentament__  
__Albus Dumbledore._

En Harry es va cabrejar amb el director. Tot i que s'alegrava de ser capità de quidditch, com Albus havia suposat, NO VOLIA ANAR A LA PLAÇA GRIMMAULD! Segur que ho passaria malament si fora. Va agafar un altre sobre i el va obrir. Era de la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics  
_Benvolgut Sr Potter__  
__Li comuniquem que, després de la mort de Sírius Black, passa a ser oficialment major d'edat, podent realitzar màgia fora de l'Escola de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts.__  
__Atentament__  
__Griselda Marchbanks, cap del Departament d'Ús Indegut de Màgia.__  
_Harry va llegir la carta tapant amb el dit les paraules "Sírius Black", per no caure de nou en la seva depressió. Així que, segons aquesta carta, ara podia fer màgia. Després de guardar-la, va decidir agafar l'altra carta, i la va obrir. Estava segellada amb l'estampa de Gringotts.  
_Benvolgut Sr Potter__  
__Li demanem que es passi per qualsevol de les nostres sucursals per tractar els testaments del Sr Sírius Black i dels seus pares, els Srs Potter més aviat millor.__Li adjuntem un medalló que li servirà de portarreu.__  
__Atentament__  
__Gringott, director del banc de Mags i Bruges Gringotts.__  
_Feia temps que volia passar-se per la Ronda d'Alla per comprar alguns útils, així que, en part, aquesta carta era esperada. Va tornar a somriure. La fortuna començava a estar de la seva part, ja que, en assabentar-se que Dumbly volia enviar-lo al quarter, va voler "independitzar" del vell barbut. Es va posar uns texans blaus i una samarreta negra, una gorra (per tapar els seus cabells i la seva front) i unes bambes, i va ordenar el bagul amb màgia. En ser de nit, va baixar, va agafar un tros de paper i boli i va escriure una nota als seus oncles dient-los que, amb sort, no els veuria més.

**Bé, primer capítol acabat. Aviat em posaré amb el segon. Desitjo que comenteu molt aquest primer capítol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bé, ara el segon.** **Segueix sense ser una cosa molt llarg, però comencem a plantejar alguns petits misteris. Intentaré ser una cosa dinàmica, doncs odi haver de esperar mesos, o fins a anys, que pugin un nou capítol en una història interessant.**

Cap. 2: Testaments.

En Harry va tocar el medalló i es va aparèixer en Gringotts. No semblava haver molta gent. "Normal", va pensar el noi d'ulls verds. En aquests moments, molta gent no volia sortir. Es va apropar al goblin que menys treball tenia, reconeixent immediatament. Era en Griphook, el goblin que el va portar a la seva càmera en el seu primer any.

- Griphook! -Va cridar. El goblin va aixecar la vista i es va sorprendre. Era la primera que vegada que un humà recordava el nom d'un goblin.

- Ah, senyor Potter, és vostè! Passi, el senyor director li està esperant -va anunciar Griphook.

Harry va entrar a l'oficina, i el que va veure el va deixar bocabadat. Era bastant luxosa, amb una taula barroca, dues cadires de cuir negre formals en la seva banda i un tron a l'altra. A part, tenia unes prestatgeries del mateix estil plenes de documents. Es va asseure a la cadira.

-Bon dia, senyor Potter. Sóc en Gringott, el director del banc. Un plaer conèixer -va dir el goblin que estava en el tron.

-El mateix dic. Digui'm Harry, si us plau. Odio les formalitats- va demanar en Harry amb un to cortès.

-Bé, està aquí per rebre les herències de Sírius Black i James i Lily Potter. Comencem. -Va treure un document i va començar a llegir. -El testament de Black. Jo, Sírius Black, deixo la càmera 711 a Remus J. Llopin i la resta al meu estimat fillol (i nebot) Harry James Potter. Només ha de signar aquí, aquí i aquí.

Harry va agafar el document, el va mirar bé i va signar. Gringott va treure un altre document i va llegir.

-Nosaltres, James Charlus i Lily Marianne Potter, deixem totes les nostres possessions a Harry James Potter. Simplement ha de signar aquí, aquí i aquí - Harry va signar i el follet va agafar una carta i la hi va donar a Harry. Això m'ho va deixar el Sr Black. Llegeix-ho quan estigui sol o acompanyat d'algú en qui confiï.

-Perdoni, mentre llegeixo, podria passar-me un llistat de totes les meves propietats?

-És clar, Harry.

Harry va obrir la carta i va començar a llegir. Mentrestant, una ploma anava escrivint sola en un pergamí.

_Estimat Harry_

_Si llegeixes això significa que hauré mort (espero que lluitant per ajudar-te i / o salvar-te) però no ploris per mi, ja que tornaré a veure els meus estimats amics James i Lily._ _Simplement et demano que et entrenis una mica, tant física com màgicament (així estaràs més guapo i podràs lligar a Hogwarts o en qualsevol lloc (ullet), a part que et servirà de molt), i que no confiïs en el Dumbledore, ja que només ets una arma per a ell._ _Per començar, podria haver-me fet un judici per així demostrar la meva innocència i poder portar amb mi, però el molt gos va preferir deixar-te amb els muggles tot i sabent que sofriries._ _I, ja de passada, pateja-li el cul a aquest fill de puta d'en Voldemort, i una mica també al vell barbut._

_Et vol_

_Sírius_

Harry va notar com una llàgrima lluitava per sortir, però abans d'això, es va passar la mà i la hi va assecar. Mentre el follet seguia ocupat amb les seves propietats, en Harry es va agenollar i va dir en veu baixa.

-Jo, Harry James Potter, juro venjança per tots aquells morts a mans de Voldemort i els seus cavallers de la mort i, en cas que mori, em portaré a tots els que pugui.

Al cap de cinc minuts, la ploma va parar d'escriure. Harry va agafar el pergamí (que hi ha com a mínim un metre) i va llegir.

_Propietats de Harry J._ _Potter:_

• _Cambres de seguretat_

_- Cambra 2 pertanyent a la família Potter_

_- Cambra 4 pertanyent a la família Gryffindor_

_-Cambra 8 pertanyent a la família Peverell_

_-Cambra 12 pertanyent a la família Black_

_-Cambres 100,125, 126, 127, 128, 149, 150, 259, 300 i 713_

_Suma total: .000 de galions._

_· Patrimoni_

_-Xalet al Cau d'en Godric_

_-Mansió Potter a Manchester_

_-Mansió a Alemanya_

_-Castell en la Muntanya Hekla (Islàndia)_

_-Pis a Harlem (NY)_

_-Pis a Tòquio_

_-Palau a Mauritània_

_-Mansió a Buenos Aires_

_-Mansió a St Petersburg (Rússia)_

_-Casa a München (Alemanya)_

_-Castell a Miravet (Catalunya)_

_-Casa a Lisboa_

_· Accions borsàries_

_-50% De Nimbus_

_-25% De_ El Profeta

_-15% De Cometa_

_-33% De Sortilegis Weasley_

_-Propietari de cadena d'hotels Sol_

_-5% De Microsoft_

_5% de Apple._

_· Títols nobiliaris._

_-Comte Gryffindor_

_-Lord Potter_

_-Lord Peverell_

_-Lord Black_

Harry va mirar la llista un bon període de temps. No es podia creure que fos tan ric! I no només això, sinó que descendia del fundador de casa seva, Godric Gryffindor, i d'un tal Peverell. Sens dubte en Dumbledore li havia amagat diverses coses. Mentre pensava, en Gringott li va dir si volia baixar a veure les seves cambres, al que no es va negar. Es van dirigir primer a la cambra dels Black. Quan Harry va entrar, es va quedar paralitzat en veure el gran que era. Al costat d'aquesta cambra, la seva cambra personal semblava una misèria. Es va apropar a una armadura negra que hi havia i va preguntar sobre ella.

-Està feta amb pell de nundu negre, l'animal més màgic i perillós existent del món. Aquestes bèsties, que descendeixen del mateix Lleó de Nemea a què Heracles va matar, tenen la pell més màgica i resistent del món. Aquest set et protegeix de gairebé qualsevol encanteri (pot suportar 10 malediccions assassines al mateix temps) i té una duresa semblant al quars, pel que és bastant difícil de perforar amb espases o ganivets. La capa és la famosa capa d'Hèracles, feta amb pell de lleó al que va matar.

Després, Harry es va apropar a un bagul que havia tirat. Gringott va informar que aquest bagul tenia 8 compartiments, sent l'últim un pis sencer, el setè una sala d'entrenament equipada i el sisè un laboratori de pocions. Després de ficar el set allà, va ficar uns llibres de màgia negra i va agafar cinc dagues, cadascú amb una fulla d'un peu de llarg i una polzada d'ample. Després, es va dirigir a la volta dels Peverell, de la mateixa mida. Va treure 4000 galions en efectiu i una llança de 1,5 metres d'asta i 1 metre de fulla, dissenyada per a tall i estocada.

-Aquesta llança -va dir Gringott -va pertànyer al mateix rei espartà Leònides I, que va lluitar valentament i va morir a la batalla de les Termòpiles. Encara que no pot travessar la pell de la teva armadura, en mans expertes pot acabar amb 100 humans amb una sola estocada. Té els talls una mica corbats perquè el tall sigui més net, i la seva estocada és, en una sola paraula, mortal.

Harry va agafar la llança amb la seva mà i va fer uns moviments amb ella. Per Merlí, aquesta llança li aniria de meravelles.

Va agafar també uns llibres de màgia antiga. Després va ser a la cambra dels Potter, on sac més llibres de màgia antiga i una bola que li permetia crear un espai-temps diferent en un edifici o recinte, i va acabar a la cambra dels Gryffindor. Allà, Gringott li va explicar que era l'hereu del fundador, i com qual tenia latents tots els poders desenvolupats pel fundador (enteniment d'idiomes màgics, habilitat amb l'espasa, màgia sense vareta (que en realitat la poden desenvolupar tots els mags), control elemental (foc en el seu cas ) i súper forma física), els quals podia despertar entrenant i afegir-ne de nous segons el seu entrenament, i després va treure una espasa de 1,2 metres de llarg de fulla i 7 cm d'ample, que era cinc vegades més poderosa que la què va treure del barret. També li van dir que era meitat Wyvern (un Wyvern és una criatura cosina dels dracs, i que el més poderosos (com va ser el seu avi) podien tenir un aspecte humà conservant els seus poders i amb una gran intel·ligència). Després d'això, van tornar a l'oficina.

-Bé, Harry, tens alguna cosa més que demanar-me?

-Sí, senyor. M'agradaria saber si hi ha algun sistema per poder pagar sense haver de portar diners a sobre

-I tant, Harry -va treure una targeta de crèdit semblant a les dels muggles. -Aquesta targeta està encantada per efectuar pagaments en ambdós mons, a part que seleccionarà la divisa corresponent automàticament. Segur que li donaràs un bon ús

-A més, m'agradaria saber si hi ha algun mètode per viatjar a altres països sense haver d'anar en aquests aparells muggles.

-I tant. Només has de demanar anar a alguna cambra, fer una extracció i demanar que et deixin al país que indiquis. Sense controls de seguretat ni res d'això, així de simple.

-Gràcies.

I, amb l'assumpte de Gringotts tancat, en Harry va sortir i va decidir treure a passejar la seva targeta.


End file.
